Black Ops Battle
Encounter Trigger The Black Ops are dispatched to eliminate Easy Company after they have cleared out the Bio-Domes. Walkthrough Players should immediately seek out some form of shelter. High ground is preferable. Black Ops soldiers cannot see onto high ground without the aid of their Reaper Drones or Sentinel. Players will need some form of True Sight to see through the Black Ops' cloak. Alternatively, stunning them will momentarily disable their cloaking and leave them vulnerable to attack. High damage skills and weapons will work wonders. Launching Tactical Nukes at far off Black Ops, while deploying OSOK against lone Black Ops will work wonders. Despite its power, avoid using the Laser Rifle against the Black Ops. Its low damage and range, coupled with the BO's low armor, makes it very ineffective. The XM814 Heavy Machine Gun, Pulse Rifle, HK420 Assault Rifle, and Barrett M112 will work best. If you have a Stinger MK-3, it is perhaps the most ideal weapon to use. Its incredibly high damage and range are perfect for killing Black Ops. However, they can shoot down rockets mid-flight. Abilities Cloaking Device All Black Ops operatives are armed with the latest in stealth and infiltration technology. Their combat armor is equipped with a Personal Cloaking Device very similar to those employed by Recons. It allows them to move undetected amongst the Infected without being attacked themselves. They will use this ability when in sight range of a hostile or when fired upon. It also makes it impossible for players to see them without assistance. Thermal Sights provide the user True Sight, allowing them to see the Black Ops. Alternatively, the Perception Stat will grant the player a much smaller area of detection without wasting a Modification slot. Certain classes like the Commando and Recon have skills that will allow them and their allies to spot the Black Ops. And finally, Road Flares will illuminate a patch of ground, disrupting the optical camouflage used by the Black Ops, allowing players to see them. Lay Satchels and Mines The Black Ops will periodically drop anti-personnel mines as they move towards their targets. These hurt, but are never numerous enough to be considered lethal, however have been known to glitch at 1HP and blow up repeatedly, although this is extremely rare. They may however, drop them onto an elevated position, granting them some sight, and allowing them to score a few hits or target a gunship strike. Mines themselves become hidden once they burrow, and must be detected. Black Ops will also drop powerful Satchel charges when attacked in close combat. Any attack made in 1 range of the Operative, regardless of elevation, may prompt them to toss a satchel. These are a smaller effective radius than the Demolition's Satchels, but are no less painful. The explosive will not travel up ledges, but several satchels can be dropped at once, making them all the more lethal. The frequency with which Satchels are employed increases with Difficulty. Target Gunship Strike Perhaps the most infamous of the Black Ops' abilities. Given the opportunity, they will designate coordinates for a powerful gunship strike. The lethal barrage of 120mm shells is deadly to all who enter it. The strikes are signified by a Red targeting locator dot. This dot can in fact be temporarily delayed by the mass electrical output of the Rifleman's Repulse. All players should immediately move a safe distance whenever they see a Gunship Dot. 12 Shells are fired with each shell dealing roughly 80 damage. The number of Gunship Strikes the Black Ops can designate at once changes depending on the Difficulty. *On Recruit they can target only one at a time. *On Normal they can target up to three at once. *On Nightmare they can target five gunship strikes simultaneously. EMP Detonation Rarely seen, this ability is only used on Higher difficulties. The Black Ops will fire a specialized EMP Canister from his Rifle. It detonates all units in a large radius around the impact point lose all Shields and huge portions of their Energy. There is no real counter to this other than avoiding direct contact with the Black Ops. High energy use classes such as the Medic and Demolition should be especially cautious. Although this ability cannot kill players, it can leave them drained of power and potentially leave them unable to properly fight Eos. Void Prison Black Ops are also capable of using psionic abilities. If they have sight of a hostile they will use the Void Prison ability to stun a player for several seconds and proceed to fire with their Sniper Rifles to do massive damage. This sometimes is done in conjunction with Satchels resulting in player death. Category:Easy Company Story Missions Category:Story Missions Category:Easy Company Category:Black Ops